youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VitalyzdTv
Vitaly Zdorovetskiy, mostly known as VitalyzdTv, is a Russian YouTuber that makes prank videos. One of his most popular prank videos is the Russian Hitman prank, where he dresses up as a Russian Hitman with a briefcase and a phone, and scares people. Vitaly also streaks during sports games, usually with something written on his upper body. He makes many collaborations with the Dudesons, Roman Atwood, and Dennis Roady. Early life Vitaly was born in Murmansk, Russia on March 8, 1992, and moved to Odessa, Ukraine shortly after, where he was raised. Later, his family emigrated to Florida, where he attended Park Vista Community High School for two years. Vitaly attempted to become a professional skateboarder at an early age but gave that up due to injuries. Just shortly after turning 18, Vitaly took part in an adult film scene with pornographic actress Diamond Kitty for the adult entertainment company Bang Bros in 2011. Videos Russian hitman The Russian Hitman prank is where Vitaly dresses up as a Russian Hitman with a briefcase and a phone, and scares the juice out of people. One of his most popular Russian Hitman would be Russian Hitman Elevator Hostage, where his friend is a hostage in an elevator with him and when people open the elevator door they freak! How to pick up girls How to pick up girls is where Vitaly goes up to random girls and starts flirting, sometimes getting annoying. He has many different parts of this video and does it in many places around the world. Disturbing the peace This video would be the first ever type of prank, or "pranks", he had ever made. Vitaly basically goes around random places to random strangers annoying them and causing chaos to areas. Movie (NATURAL BORN PRANKSTERS) Roman Atwood, Vitaly Zdorovetskiy, and Dennis Roady put together a film about their pranks, getting a poor review from movie reviewers. People thought this movie wasn't that good, because it was basically their already made pranks put together and thrown into theaters. Also many people believe the pranks that were in the no for sure Ratings: IMDb – 3.8/10 Rotten Tomatos – 42%/100% Social Websitestos – 52%/100% Controversy In march of 2018, FouseyTUBE accused Vitaly of attempted rape of a prostitute during a trip to Brazil as well as having an orgy with his friends. Vitaly responded on DramaAlert, stating that Fousey was just trying to take advantage of the #metoo movement, which was occurring at the time. Trivia *He was in a porno before YouTube to provide for his single mother and the rest of his family. * Vitaly gets arrested many times, but gets released shortly after help from friends. *Justin Bieber said Vitaly was his favorite YouTuber in a radio interview back in 2015. *Vitaly got into "beef" with fellow social media star, KingBach and the controversy and feud escalated and then peaked at the 2016 Streamy Awards where he pulled his pants down, almost showing his genitalia to prove that he has a more impressive p***s than Bach. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views